


Malec college/au

by clarys_runes



Category: Shadow Hunters - Fandom, TMI - Fandom, alternate universe malec, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, the mortal instruments series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarys_runes/pseuds/clarys_runes
Summary: So I suck at summarys but this is my first fanfic on ao3, (i have other platforms)!So what will happen when Magnus and Alec end up roommates in collage, will they get together? Or will they hate each other???  You're gonna have to read to find out...(Mostly malec but probably going to fit a little bit of Saphael in there to)May be some shorter chapters but I promise, I will have some lengthy ones because those types of fics are my fave! :)





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is... ,I hope you enjoy! Post any suggestions in the comments,,,

Chapter 1: in the beginning 

Alec's POV;

Alec sighed. He was sitting in the back off a taxi on the way to his new school. Alec's father,Robert , chose to send him away to a college in Brooklyn after he confessed to liking men.he didn't want to remember the harsh events of that day, he just thought about him and his siblings great times together, Isabelle, jace, and max were the only people that truly understood and accepted Alec. He made a soft chuckle sound, remembering all the good times.

"First day of college?" The cab driver said in a deep but curious voice. Alec thought about replying but he wasn't that bothered to care so he just made a subtle "mph" sound and nodded in response.  
\------------------

Stepping out of the cab, Alec, regretted wearing his Extremely thick black band hoodie and extremely tight black skinny jeans with dark leather combat boots to match. As soon as the sun hit him, he could already feel a couple beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He mumbled to himself "God, I need to get inside now."

He scrambled to grab his bags out of the back and payed the driver his fair, "keep the change."Alec said quietly enough for the driver to hear him. "Thank you young man." Alec just smiled and nodded in response.

He didn't feel like talking much today so he decided to get his class schedule and dorm room information over with. He waited patiently for the receptionist to look up from her computer screen and notice him.

"OH!, you startled me, I'm sorry. What can I help you with?" She said with lots of enthusiasm and glee.

"Uhh i-I'm Alec?"it came out as more of a question as he intended it to be. "I just need my-um schedule and dorm room,"

The woman looked surprised."it's okay, I don't bite Hun." And she handed him the information. He walked away with an expressionless look on his face, eager to flop on to his bed wether his roommate was there or not.

He succeeded in finding his room and knocked softly 3 times incase his roommate was there, a sweet voice called "come in!" Alec slightly opened the door ajar as if he were walking in on his roommate getting dressed or something, but he was turned, placing his beautiful, colourful clothes in the provided dresser.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, From what Alec could see from behind was that the strange boy had midnight black hair with small elements of bright red, he was clad in a tight maroon blazer and tight grey skinny jeans, like Alec's, with dark brown leather brogues. Alec thought that the tight-fit clothes outlined his muscles beautifully and he had the most gorgeous caramel skin.

Suddenly the strange man turned around and caught Alec staring. Alec flinched, looking away with a bright pink blush peeking out the sides of his sweater.

When Alec saw his face his eyes blew wide with shock, he could tell the man was of Asian descent, 'maybe Indonesia?'. However He thought the Asian man was the most outstandingly gorgeous man he'd ever seen, not that he'd ever admit it...

"Magnus bane, nice to meet you."  
"Huh?..." Alec managed to stutter out  
"My name, it's Magnus...and yours?" he waited patiently for the boy to reply.  
"Oh, uhh I-I'm Alec?" He felt that blush begin to creep up to his cheeks as he averted his gaze to the floor.  
"Alec?...short for anything?"  
Alec realised he was taking a long time to reply and blurted out "y-yes actually, Alexander."  
"I like that, which do you prefer?"  
"Uhh, any?" He choked out  
"Well are you just gonna stand there or shake my hand?" He said, but not harshly  
Alec just silently nodded and took his warm hand, memorised how perfectly his sparkly blue nails were painted.  
\------------------------


	2. Truths and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I just posted the first chapter but I couldn't help myself...oops!  
> I hope you enjoy this one. And as always, suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 2: truths and confessions 

Alec's POV;

After Alec had unpacked his bags, he headed to the cafeteria for some lunch, he then studied in the library since classes didn't start till tomorrow. He couldn't get his mind off his roommates gorgeous face and is precisely styled hair...Alec scolded himself, this is not what he came to college for, he came to do well and make everything up to his father, not to fantasise about his dreamy roommate, Magnus.

Alec felt his eyes grow heavy from studying for hours and hours, he didn't realise how long he'd been sitting there for until he glances at his watch and saw he'd been there for 4 hours, it was getting late so he decided to go back to his dorm after grabbing an evening coffee from the cafeteria, of course.  
\---------------------

Alec silently opened the door careful not to wake Magnus who looked snug in his duvet,makeup free. He honestly looked just as gorgeous with out it as he was when he had it on, Alec thought. It wasn't like Magnus was trying to hide anything when he wore it, maybe he just felt more confident with it on?  
\---------------------

Alec's first class was bio, which he was late to. The teacher decided to embarrass him by giving him a lecture on how being tardy was un-tolerable. He looked around the room to find a spare seat and saw Magnus waving his way to sit next to him, as if he'd been saving his seat. He felt that damn blush again and scolded himself again.

"H-hey," Alec said in a caring voice   
"Hi Alexander, how are you?"  
"I'm okay, you?" He said nervously. "I'm great Alexander, you just seem a bit nervous?"  
Alec stared at him thinking of what to reply with when Magnus jumped in "your staring again, Alexander," he chuckled.  
Alexander went wide eyed and gazed down at the floor, he thought 'the sooner I get this class over with, the better', it's not like Alec didn't want to be with Magnus in the class, quite the opposite actually. He just wanted to be more confident around him.

Alec spent the whole hour daydreaming of ways he could confront magnus. He nearly jumped 5 foot in the air when he heard the bell blaring. "Are you okay?" Magnus asked with genuine concern. "Of course I am." Alec said with some confidence to it.  
\----------------------

That was the only class they had on Monday, the rest were free periods. Him and Magnus walked back to their dorm laughing about their favourite movies and decided they wanted to spend the rest of the day in their dorm watching some of them.

Taking his shoes off beforehand, Magnus collapsed on his own bed and patted the place beside him resting against the gold headboard and Alec happily obliged.  
"So, ghostbusters or jaws first?" Magnus asked with enthusiasm  
"Uhh, what about jaws, I like that movie." Alec learned that Magnus did too like the movie.  
\--------------------  
About half way through the movie, Magnus randomly said "I'm bored of this now, wanna play truths?". "Sure" Alec said reluctantly.

"I'll go first" Magnus said.  
" are you in a relationship at the moment?" He said gleefully for some reason.  
"Uhh,actually no, I've never had a boyfriend." He said just realising he outed himself as gay.  
"Oh, your gay?"  
"Uhh..." He went silent. "It's okay, I'm bi." Alec felt something in his chest and couldn't help but smile.

Alec knew he's going to become good friends with Magnus, maybe something more one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed!


	3. So close to confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do this is chapter 3! Think I have a schedule figured out, so we're getting somewhere in this chapter! I still have lots of suprises up my sleeve. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: so close to confession

Alec's and magnus' POV;

Magnus had an undeniable crush on Alec, that was for sure. But he knew this one was going to be harder for him. He wasn't even sure if Alec liked him but he was determined to find out if that meant he could have a chance with him. 

He thought Alexander was just magnificent, he also knew that Alec was very self conscious so he was going to get it into his head that he was the most beautiful man alive, his silky black hair and piercing blue eyes with pale porcelain skin were an odd combination but absolutely amazing at the same time.

 

Since Alec liked Magnus too, he had no problem hugging and holding hands regularly 'totally in a friend way'. They watched movies nearly every night with Magnus sprawled out over Alec undeniably daydreaming about him, Alec does the same, they hardly ever concentrated on the move they were watching. 

Alec and Magnus couldn't get enough of each other, they both felt so happy and joyful in each others presence but there was one problem. They were both totally in love and didn't know how to express it incase they lost the great friendship they had. Magnus was getting impatient now, Alec wouldn't let on anything about him liking Magnus. 

They were in the middle of watching project runway, which was obviously magnus's idea however Alec didn't have a problem with it, he wanted all the Magnus he could get.  
"Hey, Alec?" Magnus asked him curiously. "Uh-huh?" Alec asked, still caught up in his thoughts.  
Magnus was blunt and got straight to the point, "do you like anyone?". Alec flinched and thought of what to say for a moment. "Uhh-maybeeee...?"  
Magnus smacked his head up hopefully and asked "OMG omg you neeeed to tell me who!"   
"Umm..." Alec felt his Adam's apple Bob as he swallowed but he remembered he wanted to be more confident with Magnus so he just said, "wellll, I like a boy, and he's so incredibly sparkly and glamorous and I'm totally obsessed with him!" Magnus knew who he ment by that but he didn't want to rush it, so he mentally squealed and just said, "I hope your gonna tell me who it is sometime soon?"   
"Maybe..."  
\-----------------

Alec woke up with Magnus's arm wrapped around his waist and realised he fell asleep in his bed, he wondered why Magnus didn't wake him and tell him to go to his bed. Alec let go of the thoughts, he just wanted to relish in the fact that he was in bed with Magnus bane with his arm around him. Even though Alec was awake, he didn't do anything to wake Magnus. He just wanted to stay that way forever until the alarm clock started ringing annoyingly which woke Magnus. Alec pretended to be asleep so Magnus didn't realise he wanted to stay in his arms.   
"Oh, oops," he carefully removed his arm from Alec's chest, "shit, I hope he doesn't know I like him..." He mumbled to himself, still loud enough for Alec to hear.

Alec was internally freaking out! He didn't know Magnus liked him too and wasn't prepared for anything. He waited for Magnus to get in the shower so he could quickly grab his clothes, get dressed before leaving a note: 'went to get coffee, meet me in the cafeteria?' Alec dashed out of the room as fast as he could, he needed caffeine to calm him down. He wasn't sure what to tell him anymore.


	4. Oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,this is a sad one:( but never fear, someone's here to save Alec...hope you enjoy! Post suggestions in the comments :) !

Chapter:4

Alec's POV;

"You left in a hurry this morning, didn't you?"Magnus appeared.  
"Holy shit Magnus, don't do that" he chuckled.   
"So, what do you feel like doing today?" Magnus asked tiredly.  
"Uhh, actually I think I'm just gonna spend the day at the library." Alec felt that embarrassing blush creep up again. "Oh? We always watch movies today remember?"  
"Uhh-" Alec didn't even know what to say.  
"It's okay, I'm joking" Magnus said with a glint of something Alec didn't recognise in his eyes.  
\--------------------

When Alec came back to the dorm after another 4 and a half hours of reading, he didn't expect what he saw

"Oh...I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-uhh I'm just gonna go." Alec ran out of the room with angry tears streaming down his face, he couldn't believe that he walked in on Magnus making out with camille Bellcourt, the queen of the school, he thought Magnus liked Alec that night he fell asleep in magnus's bed, how could he do this! Maybe he wasn't being serious when he said it...  
\----------------------

Alec didn't come back that night, magnus's friend Catarina had offered Alec to stay in her dorm that night and Alec had accepted not wanting to look at Magnus's face anymore. He told Catarina everything, even about when he fell asleep with Magnus. Catarina listened really well and helped Alec calm down.

Alec had 7 missed calls from Magnus and a series of texts from him  
'Hey Alec,are you at the library? Haven't seen you in a while.'  
Received 20:23  
'Alec, is this about earlier?, it meant nothing..'  
Received 20:25  
'Please come back, I'm worried.'  
Revived 20:40

Alec ignored everyone of them even though he wanted to talk to Magnus. To hear that he meant it, to hear that he didn't like Alec. He wanted to move on though he was totally fixated on Magnus, he's all he ever wanted but camille ruined that, she ruined everything!

"Hey,Alec?" Catarina randomly said in the middle of dinner. "It's going to be okay,"  
"I'm not sure, Magnus doesn't even know I like him. I thought he liked me too but that was probably never true..." Alec said disappointingly   
"Don't say that, he's probably doing it because he thinks you don't like him." Catarina reassured.  
Alec just shrugged and returned a smile she gave him.  
\----------------------

Alec opened the door slowly and just enough so he could see inside, he saw Magnus perched on the end of his bed with his head in his hands.   
as soon as Magnus heard the door open, he smacked his head up and Alec could see he had red puffy eyes and his mascara had run, there were dried-up tear trails all the way down his cheeks. As soon as he realised his roommate had been crying, he dashed to his bed and pulled him into a protective hug. 

"Omg, Magnus?!" "What happened?!" Alec almost screamed possessively.  
"Alec..i-im so sorry." "It was a mistake..,"Alec felt terrible for leaving now,,  
"What was a mistake,what are you talking about?" He knew what Magnus meant.  
"For kissing camille, it didn't mean anything, she kissed me and I stupidly kissed her back." Magnus was crying uncontrollably now.  
"What do you mean, why are you sorry for that, you kiss who you want to kiss. I'm not here to stop you!" Alec was getting frustrated now, he wasn't even hugging him anymore.  
"Alec you stupid boy..." Magnus said coy and calmly.  
"Uhh-?" Alec questioned  
"Ahh,nothingggg..."Magnus said coyly.  
"O-okay then?" 

\- [ ]


	5. Monday's movie day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty cute but some parts don't even make sence!i was up late writing this because I had school work...ughhh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

Both Alec's and magus'POV;

"Hey, Alec" Magnus said perkily   
"Hey mag, what's up?" Alec asked wondering why Magnus was so happy. "...Alec...its movie day remember?..."Magnus thought Alec had forgot.  
"Ohhhh yeah, I got the new x-men film for us to watch?" He wondered if Magnus liked films like x-men.  
"Omg I've been dying to see that." Magnus faked.  
"Great, lets go,"  
\---------------------

"So uhh-M..Magnus?" Alec nervously stuttered.  
"Yeah?" Magnus said with a clear smile on his face. "Uhhm-you know yesterday...why did you say I was stupid?" He didn't mean it in a bad way, he was generally confused. "Well, you don't know how to take hints when they're given to you do you?" Magnus said with a soft laugh.   
Alec just sat they're in silence thinking about magnus's words.

'Take hints'  
'When they're given to you?'

Alec was getting so confused, why did Magnus always have to mess with his head, why couldn't he just be straight with him?!

"Hey-Magnus?, I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Alec needed to think and needed to figure out what Magnus meant. "Oh uhh-are you okay?" Magnus knew Alec usually fell asleep after him.   
"Uhh..I just need to..umm" Alec was struggling to scramble out words so he just got up, crossed the room and leaped into the bathroom. He felt a surge of nausea and heaved up everything he'd eaten today.

Magnus heard him and rushed to the door trying to unlock it. " Alec... ALEC?! what's wrong?"  
Alec unlocked the door, Magnus rushed in and grasped Alec like he was holding on for dear life. "Magnus! I'm okay. Let go!" He laughed "it's just stress. I'm fine."   
"Maybe you should get some rest."Magnus said. "I'll stay with you, we can finish the movie." He said happily 

He helped Alexander into bed and before he knew it, his beautiful boy was asleep. He tucked Alec in and pressed a soft kiss onto Alec's head "good night sayang"

Alec just smiled and seemed to know what was going on, he was a light sleeper but didn't freak out or anything when it happened.  
\--------------------


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I've had a lot of school work to catch up on! Anyway, i just wanted to explain why it moves so quickly, it's mainly because i HATE slow burns...like sooooo much! Haha enjoy and as always, comment with suggestions! By the way, this isn't the last chapter, we still have kisses and cuddles and....other stuff to wait for... ;o

  1. Chapter 6: Alec's POV; Alec was getting impatient with himself now. He decided to do something totally out of character, yes he was going to tell Magnus bane he likes him! Now Alexander was extremely nervous about this, I mean come on it's Alexander after all, he decided to do this in the cafeteria at breakfast. Alec was planning this whole extravaganza but of course he knew this would go to shit so he was just going to do it in the way he did everything, extremely awkward. ------------------------- Breakfast; "Hey Alec!" Magnus said very peppy. "Oh, h-hi mag..." "Are you okay Alexander?" Magnus said Concerned, Of course he started babbling..."Yeah I just have something to tell you, I mean it's kind of nerve racking and hard to say because, you know, I've never done anything like this before you b-but I think I'm just gonna come out and say it, also sorry for babbling I can't stop talking when im scared..." "Woahhh Alexander, calm down its okay, whatever you have to tell me I won't judge..." Alec knew this obviously because Magnus was just perfect in every way, Alec couldn't keep it in any longer "I LIKE YOU!" He said wayyyy to exitedly. Oh shit, here comes the rejection, he thinks. He was about to abort from their table but Magnus interrupted that. "Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that???" Alexander was so shocked, his response was just a bunch of stutters, "Uhh..r-really?..a-are you p-pranking me?" "Lord no! I'm not a person to joke about things like this,," Alexander always wondered how Magnus could be this confident and open all the time? " I think I need to go somewhere, sorry?" And faster than you could say "malec" he was gone. -------------------- When Alexander opened the door, Magnus was just Sitting on his bed doing homework. He took in all of his beauty and was stuck there staring after him like a lost puppy. "So what now?" Magnus said looking up with a small smile on his face "Huh?" Alec was genuinely confused... "I like you, and you like me so, what now?" Alec was clear on what he wanted so once again, he just blurted out; "I want to take you on a date? Maybe... if you want to?" "Of course I do Alexander, did you think I would say no to YOU." "Uhhh..maybe" "Silly you, so where do you want to go? The movies, takis, anywhere really." "Maybe takis, I like that little coffee shop?" Alexander said with a hint of uncertainty "Lets go!" Magnus grinned ------------------------------- They sat in their usual booth near the back of the shop and Alec was silent, almost acting aloof for him, though he wasn't much of a talker, he wasn't ever really that silent. "S-so...what are we." Alec said uncertain like he was afraid of rejection. "We are what ever you want us to be, darling." Alec secretly loved when Magnus used pet names on him, it was really sweet to him. "U-uhh...am I like, your boyfriend now then?...." "If you want to be, then sure your my boyfriend" Alec's dreaded blush started to creep up out of the corners of his grey hoodie again. "Okay, boyfriends, I like how that sounds." Magnus just let out a soft chuckle at that and the resumed the sweet little date with little conversations every now and then, it wasn't a quiet that was uncomfortable to them, it was just perfect.



**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you enjoyed. Please leave suggestions in the comments so I can improve according to your preferences! Bye :)


End file.
